honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:Disclosure/@comment-24009397-20150222144809
Liebe Smiley, ich hoffe du hast das richtige Geburtsdatum bei dir angegeben, sonst wird das ganze jetzt ein riesengroßer Fail :D Dieses Datum ist schon seit wir Freunde sind in meinem Hirn und ich hoffe es stimmt :D Es war einmal ein Mädchen. Sie war neu, kannte sich nicht aus, kannte niemanden. Doch von Anfang spürte sie Bewunderung und eine gewisse Zuneigung zu einer anderen. Das Mädchen dachte, sie könnte sie nie erreichen, sie kam ihr so weit weg vor, wo sie doch so unbekannt war. Eines Tages ging sie zu dem anderen Mädchen und sagte ihm, wie sehr sie es bewunderte und 'fragte, ob sie Freunde sein wollten. Das andere sagte Ja, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine glückliche Zukunft sie erwarten würde. Sie machten einiges zusammen und lernten sich kennen. Nicht einmal einen Monat später, nahm sie sich erneut den Mut und fragte die andere etwas. Eine Frage, die ihr so viel bedeutete. 'Wollen wir beste Freunde sein?' 'Natürlich ABF! Du bist einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne!' So allein war sie gewesen, hatte keine anderen Freunde, aber das andere Mädchen machte sie glücklich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sie nichts anderes auf der Welt brauchte, so lange sie ''sie ''hatte. Niemals hätte sie sich erträumen lassen, das sie dieses Mädchen zur besten Freundin bekam. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie sie ihrer Cousine erzählt hatte, wie wunderbar die andere doch war. Wenn sie ihr jetzt erzählen würde, dass sie beste Freunde waren, würde sie ihr nicht glauben. Ihr Vertrauen zu ihrer besten Freundin war so groß, sie wusste nicht was sie ohne sie tun sollte. Und dann bauten sie sich eine eigene Welt auf, zuerst nur das Mädchen, doch sie wusste, wer als Helferin als einzige in Frage kam, und dann sie holten ihre Freunde her, die sie in der Zwischenzeit auch bekommen hatte, doch nichts und niemand würde ihre beste Freundin ersetzen. Nie bereute sie es, diese Welt mit ihr zu teilen, nie bereute sie etwas, das sie für ihre beste Freundin getan hatte. Nie würde sie sie vergessen. Ja, is jetzt nicht perfekt. Meine Story über uns, nur auf das RL bezogen. Sry, wusste nicht, was für ein Wort ich für das WIki nehmen sollte, darum hab ich einfach Welt genommen :D Deinen Geburtstag würd ich niemals verpassen, ich würd mich ewig dafür hassen. Denn durch dick und dünn wir immer gehn, keine kann mich so gut verstehn. Wir sind wie Schwestern. Morgen, heute und auch gestern. Drum lebe hoch und lang und glücklich! Und nenne noch lange Deine beste (Wikia :D) Freundin mich. ALLES ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!!! Liebe Smiley, Happy Birthday to you. heute da zählt für mich nur Du. Meine Wünsche an Dich .........Das Beste wünsch ich Dir auf Erden, .........dass Deine Träume Wahrheit werden. .........Das Du stets frohen Herzens lachst .........die Menschen damit glücklich machst. ......... .........Ich wünsch Dir Zeit um Nachzudenken, .........ein Herz zum Geben, Teilen, Schenken. .........Bleib sparsam stets mit Neid und Zorn, .........ein klarer Blick, der sieht nach vorn. ......... .........Hab Spaß dran Fremdes zu entdecken, .........erkenn die Kunst Neugier zu wecken. .........Vertrau Dir selbst und Deiner Kraft, find Freunde, Liebe, Leidenschaft. Ich wünsch Dir Frieden für die Seele, das Dich nie Angst und Kummer quäle. Ein Denken gütig und voll Hoffen, dann steht die ganze Welt Dir offen. Ich wünsch Dir Kraft um zu vergeben, ein klares Ziel in Deinem Leben. Ich wünsch ein Dasein, das Dir passt, ich wünsch weil Du Geburtstag hast ... . ^Ja all das wünsch ich dir <3 ch hab für dich nur dieses Gedicht. Ich hoffe doch es stört dich nicht. An deinem Geburtstag bin ich nicht da, deine Feier wird bestimmt wunderbar. Das nächste Jahr in deinem Leben das soll dir noch viele Gutes geben. Bin ich dir heute auch ein wenig fern, zum Geburtstag gratulier ich dir gern. Das trifft zu :D Ich wünschte, wir würden uns wirklich kennen, ich glaube wir wären total gute Freunde :* Alles Gute zum 14. Geburtstag!!! Du weißt nicht, wie doll ich dich liebe, und ich weiß leider auch nicht wirklich, wie ich es dir zeigen kann -_- Hätte ich deine Adresse, hätte ich dir ein RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEENGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOßEEEEEEEEEEEEES Geschenk geschickt - auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, was :D haha Fail xD <3 1 4 ! 1 4 4 ! 1 4 4 4 4 ! 1 4 1 4 ! Tja, und schon waren wir nicht mehr gleich alt :) <3 :* Die wichtigsten Daten in meinem Leben sind auf jeden Fall: 22.02.2001 (<3), 08.05.2014 (Freundesanfrage <3), 05.06.2014 (ABF-Anfrage), 16.06.2014 (Wiki-Gründung <3). (Krass, ich dachte nicht, dass das alles so schnell nacheinander kam :O) Ich hoffe du feierst schön mit deiner Familie (und vielleicht auch Freunden, weiß nicht, ob du auch heute mit ihnen feierst :D) und bekommst gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz tolle Geschenke <3. Schreib mir doch mal, was du dir von mir gewünscht hättest, wenn ich deine Adresse hätte :* Interessiert mich jetzt :) Sry, ich finde, ich konnte nicht so wirklich doll ausdrücken, wie doll ich dich liebe, ich hoffe du weißt das trotzdem <3 Also: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Smiley, happy birthday to you :* Alles Liebe und ganz viel Spaß heute wünscht